


Rebuilding Severus

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Snarry Swap Fest. Harry is assigned to rebuild Hogwarts, and ends up rebuilding Severus, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> Thanks to the fest mods for their patience, to my beta reader, Sevfan, and to all who assisted with creating this story. Cruisedirector and Dementordelta, I really hope you enjoy this!

~

Rebuilding Severus

~

The afterlife was definitely brighter than Severus had anticipated. The light was clearly visible through his eyelids, and impossible for him to ignore. Hoping he wouldn’t have to contend with either horned or winged creatures or, even worse, Albus, immediately upon awakening, Severus slowly opened his eyes. And stared at the bright white room. The light was coming from enormous windows.

_I ended up in Heaven_? It certainly looked as if he had. Then his eyes focussed and he frowned. _Actually, this looks like an infirmary. A very bright, very clean, infirmary. Why would Heaven need an infirmary_?

He wasn’t in robes, either. More like a very soft, cotton nightshirt. _What is going on_?

A sound drew his attention and he blinked, convinced he was seeing things. A shirtless man was facing the wall, his arms moving in a rhythmic motion. All Severus really noticed, however, were his well-defined back muscles tapering down to a slim waist and delicious hipbones, on which hung the man’s trousers.

_His arse isn’t bad either._ And there wasn’t a wing in sight. Severus exhaled. He wasn’t an expert on heavenly beings, but he doubted angels appreciated being ogled. 

The sound drew the man’s attention and he turned, smiling when he saw Severus’ eyes open. “Professor! You’re awake! Brilliant.” 

Severus’ mouth fell open as he recognised the gorgeous creature he’d been ogling. “Potter?” he whispered. 

“In the flesh,” Potter chirped, setting down the paintbrush he’d been holding and moving closer. “It’s good to have you back, sir.” 

“What the hell happened?” Severus rasped, mouth dry. “The last I remember--” 

“Oh, we won,” said Potter, handing Severus a glass of water. “Thanks to you. And I’ve your memories, too.” He gestured towards a crumpled pile of clothes. “Been carrying them around with me for weeks waiting for you to wake up.” 

Still dazed, Severus sipped the water, which soothed his throat. “Where am I?” he finally asked, looking around as Potter took the empty glass and set it down.

“Hogwarts.” Potter moved away and began rummaging through his clothes. “We’re rebuilding it. After the battle--” He glanced up at Severus for a moment, his expression sombre. “Well, I suspect you probably know. Voldemort wasn’t the sort to go without a fight.” 

Unable to hide his wince at the name, Severus said, “No, he certainly wasn’t. So did you succeed in--?” 

Grinning, Potter nodded. “He’s gone. _And_ I did it with Expelliarmus.” 

Eyebrow raised, Severus quelled the laughter that was bubbling up. “You killed Voldemort with a Disarming Spell. Of course you did.” Struggling to sit up, he noticed Potter was still searching his clothes and said, “Oh leave the memories, Potter, I still have them in my mind, after all. Come here and tell me how you defeated him.” 

“Oh, right.” To Severus’ disappointment, Potter pulled his shirt over his head before moving towards Severus’ cot. He snagged a chair on his way, reversing it and straddling it to sit. “So what do you want to know?”

“Everything that happened after--” Severus swallowed upon recalling his last memories before waking. “After the events in the Shack.” 

Potter smiled. “Well, obviously, we saved you. It was Hermione’s idea, actually. She reminded me that house-elves could Apparate wherever they like. I had Kreacher bring you here where Madam Pomfrey stabilised you.” 

“I’m surprised you went to that much effort,” Severus said. “I was hardly...pleasant towards you and your cohorts.” 

“Of course you weren’t. You were trying to make us hate you. I know that now.” Potter ran a hand through his hair. “You were very good at it, too.” 

“We all have our abilities,” Severus deadpanned. To his surprise, Potter grinned at that. “So why _did_ you save me?”

“Well we had to do something,” Potter said. “I’d already seen too many die. I had to just...save someone, you know?” 

Severus nodded. He understood that urge. “What happened then?”

“After the Shack, I took the memories you gave me and looked at them.” Potter sighed. “I won’t lie. It wasn’t easy to see what Dumbledore had planned for me and I wasn’t sure I could do it, sacrifice myself.” 

“And yet you must have,” Severus said. “Or else the Dark Lord would have won.” 

Potter exhaled. “Yeah. In the end I used the Resurrection Stone to help me get the courage to do it. My parents and Sirius stayed with me while I went to him, gave myself up. And when he saw me he cast the Killing Curse. I didn’t resist.” 

_The Resurrection Stone. Why does that sound familiar_? Severus inhaled sharply as the import of Potter’s words hit him. He’d actually _died_? “Well, you obviously survived.” 

Potter nodded. “Yeah. He...killed me for like seconds and I found myself in some version of King’s Cross, where I ended up talking to Dumbledore.” Potter rested his chin on his arms. “It was weird seeing him. He said a lot of things I didn’t understand.” 

Severus nodded. “An adequate summation of most time spent with Albus. Continue.” 

Potter chuckled. “Yeah, well. I thought I was dead, you know? Gone. And he said I could stay there, maybe take a train and move on, but--” He paused, clearly choosing his words carefully. “I had things to do, people I wanted to see to, so I decided to return, and then I was back in the forest. I don’t think a lot of time had passed.” 

_People to see to_? Severus set that aside to ponder later. “That must have disturbed the Dark Lord.” 

Potter shook his head. “He didn’t know. Narcissa Malfoy came over and checked me, asked about Draco, and then told him I was dead.” He exhaled. “God, if she hadn’t done that--”

“Narcissa always has had an excellent sense of self-preservation,” Severus said, tone dry. “I’m sure you have more than adequately repaid her...kindness. So how did you defeat the Dark Lord?”

“I played dead while he made Hagrid carry me back to the castle. Once we were here, he tried to get everyone to give up but they refused; Neville was especially brilliant, he killed Nagini and that seemed to drive Voldemort really mad.” 

“Yes, I imagine it would at that.” Severus smirked, imagining the scene. “Longbottom killed it? Well, it appears I underestimated him.” 

Potter smiled. “People often do. Anyway, while all that was going on, I managed to get up, and of course once he saw me he tried to kill me again, but by then we’d got rid of all his Horcruxes and since I was master of the Elder Wand--” Potter shrugged. “He basically killed himself.” 

“The Elder Wand?” Severus’ mind raced. “You mentioned the Resurrection Stone earlier. Are you trying to tell me that the old children’s tale is true?” 

Potter smiled. “Yeah.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “That would make your Cloak--” 

“Yep,” Potter confirmed. “I’m apparently the master of death.” He ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled sheepishly.

“Funny, I thought you’d be taller,” said Severus dryly. Potter laughed. “So the Dark Lord really is dead,” Severus continued, trying to believe it. “And now the blaming begins. I’m sure everyone has been falling all over themselves to say that they weren’t really allied with him.” _I wonder what Lucius’ excuse was this time_?

Potter chuckled ruefully. “Pretty much. Although I have been vouching for some people. Narcissa Malfoy, for example, did help me.” 

“So you said.” Severus folded his hands in his lap. “I will say that she has always been excellent at sensing the way the political winds are blowing.”

“I guess.” Potter picked at the hem of his shirt. “Anyway, I testified for her and Draco in front of the Wizengamot.” He looked up, face unreadable. “And for you, too, in case you’re wondering.” 

Severus _had_ wondered, in fact. “And were you successful?” he asked, shoulders tensing. “Or am I about to be hauled away to Azkaban?”

Potter smiled. “You’re not going anywhere you don’t want to go. Not only did they acquit you, but they may even award you an Order of Merlin. I’ve yet to hear about that, actually. Anyway, all your friends came forward to testify for you. Kingsley even produced a memory from Dumbledore which explained that he made you kill him.” 

_My friends? I wasn’t aware I had any left after last year._ Shocked, Severus’ mouth fell open. “What?” 

Potter smiled gently, as if aware of the turn Severus’ thoughts had taken. “You fooled a lot of people last year, but as soon as I told them about what I’d seen in your memories, they all rallied in defence of you.” He gestured around them. “That’s why you’re here and not at St Mungo’s. The Healers weren’t going to release you until you woke up, but Madam Pomfrey insisted you’d do better here.”

“Did she?” Severus glanced toward the door. “Where is she? And where is my wand?”

“Madam Pomfrey is supervising the rebuilding of her office. She knows you’re safe since I’m keeping an eye on you. As for your wand--” Potter sighed. “I’m sorry, but the Ministry confiscated it.”

“So I’m wandless.” Severus exhaled. _It could be worse. At least I’m alive. And I can always purchase a new wand._

“Don’t worry,” Potter said, regarding him carefully. “I’ll be here watching you, so I’ll be here to provide whatever you need.”

“You’re not exactly qualified to do that, though, are you?” Severus eyed him. “You appear to be doing an adequate job with painting the walls, but unless you are a Healer in training--”

“Which I am, actually,” said Potter, a smile tipping his lips. “Madam Pomfrey is allowing me to do part of my training with her, and St Mungo’s sends a Healer once a week to check on my progress.” 

“I see.” Severus pursed his lips. “Well you shan’t be experimenting on me.” 

“Of course not,” Potter agreed. “Everything I do I discuss with Madam Pomfrey first. I already outlined a plan that I think will have you back on your feet soon--”

“And why exactly do you care about my wellbeing?” Severus interrupted. “We have not been on the best of terms before now.”

“Oh, I dunno. We seem to be getting along pretty well at the moment,” Potter pointed out. “You haven’t insulted me once since you woke up.”

“No doubt that’s simply an effect of the drugs,” Severus said, tone dry.

Potter smiled. “Maybe. Or maybe, now that the war’s over, we’re free to be our true selves.” 

“That’s very mature of you.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “How many months have passed exactly?”

Potter grinned. “Not that many.” He stood, spinning the chair away. “Anyway, I should let Madam Pomfrey know you’re awake. She’ll be anxious to check you.” He turned away and Severus stopped him. 

“Seriously, Potter. Why all this effort? I was miserable to you and your friends, berating you at every turn. I tried every trick at my disposal to make you despise me. Why are you helping me?” 

“You were my mum’s best friend and, well, I owe you.” He sighed. “And I’ve been really worried about you.” Potter stared at Severus for a long moment. “I was really afraid you wouldn’t make it.”

“Why would you care?” said Severus. “Why save me?”

“Apart from the fact that you saved my life on multiple occasions and were upset when Professor Dumbledore told you I had to die?” Potter shot back, hands clenching into fists, looking upset for the first time since Severus had regained consciousness. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because too many people have died already! Or it could just be that I was hoping we could be friends.”

Severus’ mouth fell open. “Friends?” 

Potter shrugged, unclenching his fists and crossing his arms across his chest. “Weirder things have been known to happen.”

“How long did you say I’ve been unconscious?” Severus whispered, unable to reconcile this mature Potter with the wilful boy he remembered.

“It’s been three months,” Potter replied. 

Severus did the math in his head. “It’s August?”

Potter nodded. “It took the Healers at St Mungo’s ten weeks to expunge most of the poison from your system and they kept you unconscious the entire time. Once it was gone, they agreed that we could transfer you here, so we did a couple of weeks ago.” 

“Expunge _most_ of it?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “And your vocabulary has certainly improved.” 

Potter grinned. “That’s what happens when you spend a year on the run with Hermione. Sometimes there wasn’t much to do but read the books she insisted we bring along.” He sighed. “And yes, there’s still some venom in your system. Madam Pomfrey’s working on a way to get rid of the rest.”

“I’m sure.” 

“Hermione, too, actually,” Potter added. “She’s been doing a lot of research into poisonous snake venom.” 

“Of course.” Severus looked around. “Speaking of your companions, where are they?” 

“Ron’s working with his brother in his shop in Diagon Alley, Hermione’s in the Unspeakable training program.” Potter smiled. “They’ll be glad to hear you’re okay.” 

Severus doubted that but he didn’t disagree. “You’ve remodelled the infirmary apparently.”

“Madam Pomfrey’s idea. She figured that since the place had been all but torn down, she might as well rebuild it the way she wanted.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “She’s been wanting to knock down walls and remodel for years. How is the rest of the school? Has it been completely restored?” 

“Oh no. The battle did a lot of damage, we’ve a long way to go. We started here in the infirmary,” said Potter. “We knew it needed to be up and running as soon as possible, so it was the priority. This and the kitchen.” 

“Of course.” Severus swallowed, his throat beginning to ache. “Did Poppy leave any Pain Potion?”

Potter’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry! Of course you must be in pain. It’s past time for your potion.” Hurrying towards a cabinet, he opened it, pulling out a vial, pouring it into a goblet. “Sorry I didn’t ask sooner.” Approaching the cot, he handed the cup to Severus. When their fingers brushed there was a spark of awareness, and Severus’ hand trembled. Biting back a gasp, he accepted the goblet, tipped it back against his mouth and swallowed the contents.

Potter deftly slipped the cup from his hand. “No wonder you’re shaking. You’ve been in a medical coma for months. Why don’t you rest while I go and get Madam Pomfrey?” 

“Don’t patronise me,” Severus muttered, his body already responding to the Pain Potion as it spread warmth through his body. His eyes closed of their own volition and he felt himself being tucked in.

“I would never dream of it, sir,” came Potter’s reply. 

Severus frowned. Was that amusement he’d heard in Potter’s voice? There was a pause and then lips brushed against his temple, and before he could react, Severus was swept away into peaceful darkness.

~

The next time Severus woke, the view wasn’t nearly as pleasant as before. “You lied to me,” Minerva said the moment he opened his eyes, her face expressionless. 

Severus swallowed, wincing at the pain. “I lied to everyone,” he rasped, reaching for water. 

She helped him, pouring a glass and handing it over before sitting back in her chair and glaring at him. As he sipped, she shook her head. “You are such an infuriating man! You made me fight you in front of everyone.” 

“It had to look authentic, Minerva,” Severus sighed, setting down his glass. “No one could suspect that I was secretly working on your side and against the Dark Lord.”

“I _am_ capable of keeping a secret, you know.” Minerva pressed her lips together. “Even Albus confided in me at times.” 

“I couldn’t tell anyone. Surely you see that?” Severus said. “The Dark Lord was a master Legilimens and he had spies everywhere. Had he detected anything suspicious in my behaviour or my mind--”

“We would all have been in even worse danger,” came a voice. “Thank goodness you’re such a great actor, sir. Hello, Headmistress.” 

“Harry, there you are.” Minerva nodded in greeting. “I’ve been meaning to tell you that you’re doing a lovely job with the painting in here.”

When Potter grinned at her in response, Severus flushed and fought down an odd sensation that spiralled through him. _I cannot possibly be jealous. No, I probably just need more Pain Potion._ “Potter,” he murmured, looking away. 

Severus must have given away _something_ in his voice since Minerva shot an indecipherable look his way. “We are not done here, Severus,” she said softly, rising from her chair. “But I can see you need your rest. I shall be back later once Harry is done. Good day.”

“That looked serious,” remarked Potter once she was gone. “Are you all right? Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine,” Severus snapped. “And have you suddenly appointed yourself my personal Healer?”

“If that’s what it takes,” Potter said, cheerful attitude undimmed by Severus’ clear irritation. “Are you sure you don’t need more Pain Potion? You look uncomfortable.”

“Stop fussing,” Severus said, glaring. “And where is Poppy? Does she normally neglect her patients like this?” 

“There was an accident in the courtyard,” Potter said, reaching for several vials. “One of the walls that hadn’t yet been reinforced collapsed. No one was seriously hurt, but several people got scraped up. Madam Pomfrey took bandages and is patching up the injuries.” 

“She has an entire infirmary,” grumbled Severus. “Why didn’t she bring them here so that she could minister to all of her patients simultaneously?” 

Potter’s mouth slid into an easy smile. “She could have,” he agreed, deftly combining the contents of the vials he’d retrieved in a goblet. “But then you’d have a lot of company. She thought you’d want to keep your stay here quiet. If you’d like company, though, I can let her know--” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Severus interrupted. He frowned as Potter handed him the goblet. “What’s this?” 

“Poison, of course.” Potter grinned as Severus’ mouth dropped open. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. It’s Pain Potion and a Restorative Draught. And don’t worry, I ran it by her and she agrees it’s just what you need at the moment.”

“Humph.” Accepting the goblet, Severus sniffed suspiciously before downing the entire thing. His shoulders relaxed as warmth spread through him.

“Better?” Potter asked, taking away the goblet. 

“Moderately.” Severus exhaled as his pain faded, his eyes following Potter as he moved with easy familiarity about the infirmary. Thoroughly flummoxed by this new, competent Potter, Severus contemplated what could have changed. _War does make one mature, I suppose._

Potter had put on robes before returning to the infirmary, and Severus found himself missing the tight arse he’d been admiring upon initially awakening. He’d just begun contemplating if he had the strength to manage a localised Warming Charm to make Potter disrobe when his thoughts were interrupted.

“Are you hungry, sir?” 

Severus blinked. “I...perhaps.” Just then his stomach growled and he flushed. 

“Well that answers that,” Potter chuckled. “Winky!”

A vaguely familiar elf appeared in the centre of the room, and when it saw Severus, its eyes widened. “Professor Snape, sir! You is awake!”

“The professor needs food, Winky,” Potter instructed. “Broth and some toast to start.” 

“I do not require you to order for me,” Severus snapped but it was too late. The elf bowed to Potter and disappeared. 

“Sorry,” chirped Potter, not looking sorry at all. “Madam Pomfrey was clear that you weren’t allowed completely solid food yet. But if you tolerate the broth and toast I’m sure you can have whatever you like for dinner.” 

Severus contemplated arguing but when Winky reappeared with a fragrant beef broth and fresh bread dripping with butter, he forgot his irritation with Potter’s high-handedness and began eating, albeit slowly. 

Despite the food being good, he was only able to finish two-thirds of the broth and a half a slice of bread, however, and once he pushed it away, Potter Banished the tray and dishes. “Feeling better?” he asked solicitously.

“Tolerably,” Severus muttered. Warm and full, his eyes were beginning to close but he fought to stay awake. 

“Good.” Potter leaned over, tucking him in. “You’re probably sleepy now. Madam Pomfrey said that all the work your body did fighting off Nagini’s venom would exhaust your energy. Get some rest.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do--” Despite himself, Severus yawned. 

Potter smiled that irritatingly placating smile of his. “Of course not, sir. I’ll just go back to my painting and you can, um, rest your eyes over here.”

Outraged, Severus opened to mouth to issue a scathing retort and found himself yawning again. By the time he was done, Potter had removed his shirt and picked up his paintbrush, and then Severus had no desire to say anything: he was too busy ogling him. 

Eyes heavy, Severus finally succumbed to sleep, his last conscious thought the wish that Potter would bend over just a little lower. 

~

“Just one more step,” Potter said, moving backwards slowly. “You can do it.” 

Severus, too winded to even snap something sarcastic in reply, took one more shaky step before falling heavily into Potter’s arms. He suffered himself to be practically lifted over to the cot where he collapsed, panting. “And this torture was Poppy’s idea?” he finally gasped. 

“It’s called physical therapy and it’s to get your muscles back in shape,” Potter explained, still leaning over Severus. “I read about it in a Muggle medical book and she agreed to let me try it.” 

“So I have _you_ to thank for this?” Severus glared up at him. “I knew you were lying when you said you no longer hated me.” 

To his surprise, Potter bit his lip, looking upset. “I don’t think I ever hated you, sir. I thought you hated me, so I was always suspicious of you, but hate?” He shook his head. His hand lingered on Severus’ shoulder.

“It was a joke, Potter,” Severus managed, trying to ignore the warmth of Potter’s touch. “And clearly it failed.”

“No, it didn’t,” Potter said. “You’ve a great sense of humour, actually. It’s taken a while for me to appreciate it is all.”

Surprised, Severus looked up at him, going still when he realised how close Potter’s face was. “Oh dear. My secret is out,” he said, tone dry. 

Potter grinned, a quick flash of teeth, before he tilted his head and stared down at Severus for a long moment. “I was serious when I suggested that we could be friends, sir,” he finally murmured. “If you’d be willing to try.” 

In that moment, Severus was yearning for more than friendship. Using every Occlumency trick at his disposal, he said evenly, “I could be...persuaded.” 

Potter’s smile was like the morning sun breaking over the lake. “Brilliant.” He raised an eyebrow in clear challenge. “So, are you up for one more lap around the room?” 

Just then, certain parts of his body were up for far more than a mere lap, but Severus was sure walking would exhaust his libido enough that he wouldn’t have to worry. Still, he did try to angle himself away from Potter as he was helped back to his feet. “I’ll be right here,” Potter whispered, his breath gusting against Severus’ cheek as he wrapped his arm about Severus’ waist and assumed most of his weight. “I won’t let you fall.” 

_Little danger of that,_ Severus thought, Harry’s touch immediately reviving his flagging cock. “We’ll see,” he said.

Potter was good as his word. Severus managed another lap of the infirmary, but just barely, and he was panting and sweating by the time he made it back to his cot. 

“Brilliant,” Potter proclaimed, lifting Severus’ legs up onto the bed and sliding off his slippers before pulling the sheets up over him. “You did great.” 

After recovering his breath, Severus found he felt...better. Tired, yes, but stronger. “I shall do better tomorrow,” he said.

Potter smiled, then nodded. “I know.” 

~

They developed a routine over the next week. The elves would bring breakfast at seven and would do a gentle Cleaning Charm on him, Severus would rest until about nine in the morning, covertly watching Potter paint the infirmary, and then Potter would help him out of bed and they would go for longer and longer walks, with Potter supporting him all the way.

Severus was torn. On one hand, he wanted to be independent, yet on the other, it was rather nice to have Potter’s lithe body pressed close to his, supporting him as he slowly ambulated and began to regain his muscle tone.

The afternoons were reserved for visitors. Apparently there were many people who wished to see him, to his surprise, although, he wasn’t too shocked to see all three of the acquitted Malfoys drop by. 

Narcissa and Lucius were...reserved, until they realised that he was actually their friend. It was then that Lucius began hinting, less and less subtly as time went on, about things Severus could do to help the Malfoy name regain its former lustre. 

Somehow, Potter always managed to be close by for those conversations, and before Lucius could push him too much, Potter would appear with a Pain Relieving Potion and admonitions that Severus not be ‘emotionally stressed’. 

Potter also seemed to hover when Draco visited. At first Severus wondered if it was interest in Draco that motivated him, but soon came to the conclusion that Potter was being...protective. That brought up all sorts of odd feelings in Severus, feelings he refused to deal with. Life was confusing enough.

Minerva visited about every other day and after about the third visit she asked if he wanted to be reinstated as headmaster. When he assured he did not, their chats got a lot more relaxed. That decision did leave Severus with a bit of a dilemma, however. What was he going to do now that he had received this wholly unexpected future?

When Andromeda Black stopped by, Severus wasn’t precisely surprised. They’d been acquaintances in school after all, but her request that he consider starting work of modified Wolfsbane Potions for those who had been mauled or otherwise affected by Greyback’s indiscriminate attacks struck a chord. Severus had, in his younger days, contemplated going into private business as a purveyor of potions. Apparently the market was there.

One day even Horace Slughorn stopped in to talk about potions, get Severus’ advice, and snap his picture. Evidently, he was to be added to Horace’s ‘collection’. “I’m calling it my hero shelf,” Horace proclaimed. “You and Harry have pride of place on it. Along with some others.” Leaning in, he whispered, “Do you think you could get me a meeting with Shacklebolt? His name’s being bandied about for Minister, you know--”

From his vantage point, Severus could see Potter’s shoulders shaking as Horace was speaking, and once the old man finally left, complaining as always about all of his many duties, and Potter moved in to give him his potion, Severus said, “Is something amusing?” 

Potter grinned. “Not really. I’m just proud to have made his shelf alongside you, sir.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You mean it’s a literal shelf? Merlin help me.”

Potter, for lack of a better word, giggled. “I bet you’re next to the portrait of Merlin, Professor.”

“Don’t you think you can call me by my given name, Potter?” Severus snapped. “After all, you rarely called me ‘sir’ when I actually _was_ your professor.” 

“That’s true.” Potter’s eyes twinkled disturbingly. “I didn’t feel that you deserved to be called ‘sir’ back then, I suppose. Shall I call you Severus, then?” 

“It _is_ my name.” 

“Very well, Severus.” Leaning in, Potter tucked his sheets securely around his waist. Severus held his breath when he turned to look Severus squarely in the face, their mouths close. “And I’m Harry.” 

“I’m aware of who you are,” Severus choked out. 

Potter...Harry smiled. “Good. Now all you have to do is to try to think of me that way.” 

In that moment it occurred to Severus that that would be frighteningly easy to do, and as Harry moved away and began busying himself by restocking the shelves, Severus watched Harry’s spectacular arse move about the infirmary, he also realised he was in trouble. _Merlin help me._

On the eighth day after he’d woken up, Severus decided enough was enough. “This is ridiculous. I need a proper wash,” he said that morning as Harry walked in from an adjoining room, where he evidently slept.

Harry smiled. “I’ve been thinking that, too, actually.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that I smell?” 

“Not...exactly,” said Harry. “Let’s just say I hope to prevent that, shall we? Do you prefer a bath or a shower?” His smiled deepened. “Or I could do a bed bath.”

“Very diplomatic,” Severus murmured. “And no bed baths. A proper shower would be preferable.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Yeah, all right. I bet you’re strong enough now, although someone will have to be in there with you to make sure you don’t collapse or anything.”

“In there with me?” Just the thought of a naked and wet Harry helping him shower made every part of Severus tingle. “That’s...not necessary.”

“Of course it is.” Harry eyed him. “If you think I’m going to allow you to undo all the progress you’ve made this week--” 

“I’ll be fine.” Scowling, Severus threw back his covers and moved to stand, only to get a bit dizzy and end up back on the cot. 

“Right, that’s it. I should have known you’d be stubborn about it,” Harry said, hurrying across the room. He slid himself behind Severus and helped him back up. “You can use my shower since it’s the closest one.” 

Severus blinked. _Harry’s shower? He would be naked in Harry’s shower. Had he just used it? Would it still smell of him?_ Severus got hard so fast he got light-headed again and swayed on his feet. 

“Whoa!” Harry exclaimed, tightening his hold on Severus. “Are you all right?” 

Angling his body away and trying to discreetly cover his groin, Severus nodded. “I’m fine. Let’s just get on with it.” 

They wobbled out of the infirmary, Harry steering him into an adjoining room in which was a bed and a small dresser. “This is where I’ve been sleeping,” Harry said. “So you see, I’m never too far away.”

“I feel safer already,” muttered Severus dryly. 

Harry grinned. “And soon you’ll be cleaner,” he said, directing Severus towards a door in the corner. 

As Severus had feared, the bathroom was redolent of Harry. Evidently Severus had somehow along the way noticed Harry’s smell, a heady combination of pumpkin spice and sunshine. 

Making sure Severus was steady, Harry reached for his nightshirt. Unprepared to be undressed in his state, Severus batted his hands away. “I can do it myself.” 

“Of course.” Harry backed off immediately. “I’ll just be right outside, then. In case you need...your back scrubbed.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. _Is he flirting? No, impossible._ “Do what you like,” he said, turning away carefully. 

“Towels are here,” said Harry, patting a stack. “Call if you need me.” 

Once alone, Severus moved slowly, turning on the hot water and slipping off his nightshirt before sliding into the shower. The water felt wonderful and, sagging, Severus allowed it to flow over him for a moment before reaching for the soap, which, smelled of Harry as well. 

His erection, far from flagging, had become more insistent, so with his soap-slicked hands, Severus began to stroke himself, deliberately emptying his mind as he did so. He’d always looked at this as a chore, something he had to do to keep his body in smooth working order. Pleasure was...incidental. And yet, as his hand moved back and forth over his flesh, Severus found himself thinking about messy black hair and deep green eyes. 

The Harry in his head licked his lips and smiled and that was enough. With a low gasp, Severus came, spurting over his fingers, his body shuddering through his orgasm. Leaning against the wall, he caught his breath. 

“Are you all right in there?” called Harry. The doorknob turned and Severus’ eyes widened in alarm. 

“I’m almost finished!” he cried, reaching for the flannel. “Give me a moment.” 

Washing off quickly, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and began to dry himself. He was almost done when the door opened a crack and Harry stuck his face inside. “Everything all right?” 

“Everything is fine,” Severus said. “I have been bathing myself for decades.” 

Harry smiled, his gaze running up and down Severus’ form. “Pity. I rather thought you could use some...help.” 

Severus’ mouth fell open. _He’s definitely flirting._

Blushing, Harry looked away. “Anyway, once you’re ready I’ll help you back to your bed.” Turning away, he shut the door, leaving Severus staring after him. 

When he emerged, Harry was waiting, and without comment, helped him back into the infirmary. Several times Severus opened his mouth to ask Harry what he was playing at, yet, for the first time in years, he couldn’t manage to marshal the right words. So instead he sipped his tea, watched Harry paint, and fantasised. 

~

That afternoon Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the infirmary and Severus was immediately suspicious. “Shacklebolt.” No longer bed-bound since his shower, Severus was sitting up at a table, sorting through his personal effects, including books and parchments Minerva had brought up from the dungeons for him. Apparently they were even renovating that part of the castle. 

Harry, who was painting the far end of the infirmary, put down his paintbrush as soon as Severus spoke. “Hello, Kingsley!” 

“Severus. Harry.” Kingsley inclined his head and, without being invited, sat down across from Severus. “How is your recovery going?”

“Well enough I suppose.” Severus shot a look toward Harry, who had started painting a new wall that day. Somehow, it provided Severus with an even better view of Harry’s stellar arse. Severus was beginning to suspect that Harry was deliberately taunting him. He hadn’t yet decided what he was gong to do about it. With Kingsley’s arrival, he couldn’t tell if he’d be free to do anything. “What brings you here?” he asked, tearing his eyes from Harry. 

“You do.” Kingsley, never one to pull his punches, reached into his robes, pulling out--

Severus frowned. “What is that?” he whispered. 

“Your wand.” Kingsley said, unwrapping the bundle. “I apologise for the delay, but the Ministry insisted on having a second full inquiry about your case.” He smiled. “I was able to defend you, and Harry’s testimony helped, of course, but they wanted to examine your wand. Now that the inquiry is officially closed I can inform you that you have, in fact, been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class.” He slid the wand towards Severus. “Congratulations.” 

Heart full, Severus grasped his wand, closing his eyes as something he hadn’t even been consciously aware had been gone came back to him. For the first time since waking up, he felt...complete. “Thank you,” he said, tone soft. 

“You’re most welcome.” Kingsley stood. “I’ll leave you to get...reacquainted.” 

As Kingsley moved towards the door, Severus said, “Kingsley?” When he paused, Severus continued, “Congratulations. I hear you’re slated to be Minister soon.” 

Kingsley laughed. “I’m considering it. Given what happened to the last two Ministers, however, I’m contemplating all the options.” He glanced at Harry who had given up all pretence of working and who was staring at both of them. “At least I shouldn’t have to deal with any more Dark wizards for a while, thanks to you, Harry.” 

Harry blushed. “Severus helped, too,” he said. 

“That he did.” Kingsley inclined his head towards both of them. “Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen.” 

Once Kingsley was gone, Harry moved closer. “How do you feel?” he asked. 

Severus thought about it for a moment. “Good, actually.” Wand grasped tight in his hand, he got to his feet, surprised at how steady he was. “Very good.” 

Harry nodded. “Madam Pomfrey said that once you got your wand back you’d be stronger. Apparently your magical core fought off the majority of the venom, but there wasn’t much left over to replenish your body’s strength. With your wand, that should now be easier.”

Severus took an experimental step, pleasantly surprised to find he wasn’t wobbly at all. And with him paying attention, he could feel strength coming from his wand, filling him up. Even his pain was significantly diminished. Harry, however, was clearly ready to catch him should he fall. It was...reassuring to have him there, Severus realised in that moment.

“You’re finally out of bed! Excellent!” came a voice from the door. “It looks to me as if you’re almost ready to leave my infirmary.” Poppy, looking quite pleased, walked towards him. 

“ _Almost_ ready?” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

She smiled. “When you can accomplish a spell while standing you’ll be closer to being able to fully take care of yourself.” 

Recognising the challenge in her tone, Severus raised his wand, pointing it at a sheet of parchment lying on the table. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” 

The parchment stirred and for a moment looked like it was going to float, but then it stopped moving. Exhausted by even that tiny bit of effort, Severus stumbled and a second later, Harry was there, catching him, supporting him. Severus ignored his body’s immediate response, focussing instead on Poppy. “What’s happening?” 

“Your wand is helping your body to replenish its magical stores. Once that’s done you should have your full gamut of magical abilities back.” 

Severus glanced at Harry, whose face for a moment reflected...disappointment. When he saw Severus looking at him, however, his face went blank. Eyes narrowed, Severus said, “Then it appears you’re stuck with me for a few more days.” 

“I’m glad you agree,” Poppy said. “It will also give me a chance to be sure the effects of the venom won’t recur now that you’ll have more magic in your system.” 

“It feeds on magic?” 

“We believe so.” Poppy smiled, approaching Severus and helping him back to his bed. “So those Ministry goons actually did you a favour by taking your wand.” 

“Well I certainly shan’t ever tell them that,” muttered Severus as he was tucked back under the sheets. “They may bring me extra wands.” 

Poppy laughed. “Your sense of humour certainly hasn’t been affected by all this, has it?” She looked up at Harry, who was hovering. “Will you mix me some more of the anti-venom, Harry? I think Severus could use a dose.”

Harry nodded and hurried over to the mixing cabinet. 

While he was gone, Poppy leaned close to Severus. “He was very concerned about you through all this, you know. He had a choice about where he could do his apprenticeship and he chose here. Some very prestigious institutions wanted him.” 

_Of course they did._ Severus stared at her. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Poppy pursed her lips. “I thought you should know. He clearly had his reasons for wanting to stay at Hogwarts and tend to you. You might want to think about why that should be.” 

“How in the hell would I--?”

“Thank you, Harry,” interrupted Poppy, reaching for the goblet Harry was proffering. “Here, Severus. This will help.” 

Glaring at Poppy, Severus nevertheless swallowed the potion, and as Harry looked back and forth between him and Poppy, clearly curious about what they’d been discussing while he’d been gone, Severus sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Are you all right, Severus?” asked Harry, sounding anxious. 

“I’m fine, I just need some rest,” Severus mumbled, the potion already taking effect. And as he drifted off, he pondered reasons for Harry to want to take care of him.

~

With his wand back, Severus’ recovery went a lot faster. Sadly, Harry no longer supported him physically for his walks, although he did follow at a discreet distance in the event Severus lost his footing. 

Several times, Severus thought about feigning a fall so that Harry would touch him, but knowing Poppy would somehow know he was faking, he didn’t. Instead he began asking Harry to walk ahead of him, ostensibly to clear his path, although really, Severus’ gaze was mostly trained on his posterior. 

He had difficulty focussing on much else, really. On his walks he roamed further and further until he was seeing parts of the castle that had not yet been repaired. They walked through collapsed walls and columns in ruins, Harry all the while clearing the way for him. Those trips, more than anything, told the story of all that had happened while he’d been unconscious. Severus found himself glad that he’d missed the Dark Lord’s demolition of Hogwarts. 

They often encountered assorted students, and while Severus expected recriminations and accusing looks, more often than not, they greeted him with respect and welcoming smiles. 

“I didn’t think people would be so...friendly,” Severus said after a particularly embarrassing visit to the Great Hall during which all work stopped and everyone in the room applauded him. 

Watching him get into bed, Harry smiled. “I told you. I testified on your behalf before the Wizengamot. The proceedings were very well-publicised.”

The idea that so many people thought him a hero was vaguely horrifying, but there was little Severus could do about it. Unfortunately. 

After a while, Severus stuck close to the infirmary where life was simpler. All he was responsible for there was healing his body and watching Harry paint. 

His desire for Harry grew despite his attempts to dampen his libido. It didn’t help that Harry was _right there_ if Severus so much as twitched. It made masturbating particularly difficult. Severus began taking longer and longer showers. 

He also began dreaming about Harry and his arse, and about what he wanted to do with that arse. He was sure it was all over his face every time he looked at Harry. Which was why, the morning Harry showed up in Severus’ bed in the pre-dawn hours, Severus didn’t have it in him to be surprised. Opening his eyes, he said, “Harry?”

“I’m not stupid, you know,” whispered Harry before slipping under the covers with Severus. 

“I haven’t thought of you as stupid for a long time,” Severus replied, surprised to find it was true. 

Harry’s smile flashed in the pale morning light. “Good. Because I refuse to sleep with someone who thinks I’m dim.” 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” murmured Severus, gasping as Harry made quick work of his nightshirt and his own clothes by Banishing them. And when their naked bodies finally slid together, it was fully as glorious as Severus had imagined.

Leaning in, Severus kissed Harry for the first time, their tongues coiling together, learning each other’s mouths. Harry had a fine smattering of soft hair over his chest and stomach, and as Severus explored him, sliding his hands over warm skin, Harry responded by moaning and whimpering for more. “Oh please,” he gasped as Severus’ mouth found his nipple and sucked. 

“I knew you’d be responsive,” Severus murmured, continuing to tongue those sensitive nubs until Harry was sobbing and writhing beneath him. “What do you want?” 

“You!” Harry whispered, tone desperate. 

“I mean,” Severus said, his hand cupping Harry’s erection and sliding slowly and rhythmically over it, “what do you want?”

Harry’s mouth was open and he arched up under Severus, whispering into his neck, “You inside me.” 

Severus swallowed hard, unable to believe the gift he was being given. “Have you ever--?” Severus’ fingers slid over Harry’s perineum to circle his hole. 

“No.” Harry shifted his hips up in encouragement. “I’ve been waiting for you to show me how good it can be.” 

“I can do that,” replied Severus, mouth gone dry at the sight of Harry spread out beneath him. “It appears I am to remain ever your instructor.” 

“Who better?” Harry asked, moving restlessly. 

“It will be easier if you get on your hands and knees,” said Severus, hands still roaming Harry’s skin but always circling back to his prick and to that arse he was so obsessed with. A whispered lubrication spell, the most used spell in the arsenal of every boy wizard, slipped from Severus’ mouth and he could feel the slickness under his fingers. Harry’s low moan confirmed it had got the right place. “Knees,” Severus repeated.

“No, I need to see you,” Harry whispered. “Face to face. Please?”

It was difficult to think with Harry straining under him, but Severus managed to nod. “All right. Get on top of me.” 

They shifted, limbs tangling until Harry, panting, finally ended up straddling Severus. “Now what?” 

“Now?” Severus smiled, supporting Harry’s hips as he positioned him and, for good measure, recast the lubrication spell on his own cock. “You ride me.” 

Harry’s eyes widened as Severus’ prick began to pierce him, his mouth opening into a silent ‘O’. 

“Just sit down,” Severus bit out as he was engulfed in the tightest heat he could remember. “Let gravity do the work.” 

When Harry finally sat down, it was excruciating and glorious. Severus closed his eyes and tried to lie still. Once Harry was fully seated, he rolled his hips. Severus bit back a growl. “I need to move.” 

Opening his eyes, Severus stared up into Harry’s gaze. “Then move.” 

Letting Harry set the pace was at once torture and bliss. Severus let him move for a while until, with a smothered oath, his control snapped and he grasped Harry’s hips and began to thrust up. 

“Yes,” Harry cried as Severus shifted slightly. “Oh God, what was that?” 

“That?” Severus bared his teeth. “That’s what I’ve been searching for,” he gasped, thrusting over and over onto that one spot. Harry’s back arched and he shuddered, his cock, which had been leaking clear pre-come onto his stomach, pulsed and began spurting. 

“I’m coming--!” Harry cried. “Oh God--!”

Reaching up, Severus dragged Harry’s face towards his, capturing his mouth in a snog as he gave one last shove, filling Harry with his come. 

Harry was still trembling in reaction when Severus pulled his mouth away. “Harry,” he whispered, closing his eyes. 

“Severus?” 

Severus lay there, unable to say another word. When Harry grasped his shoulders and shook him, he frowned. “What?”

“Wake up, Severus, you’re dreaming!” 

“I certainly hope not--” Severus opened his eyes to stare into Harry’s concerned gaze. He blinked. It appeared to be far later in the morning than it should have been. He’d only closed his eyes for a second. “Harry?” He scanned Harry’s body. “When did you get dressed?” 

Harry, who was straddling him, sat back. “Huh?” 

Feeling cold, Severus reached for him. “Come here. This bed is far warmer with you in it.” 

Eyes wide, Harry opened his mouth but Severus, still thinking about what they’d done earlier, drew him down, covering Harry’s mouth with his own. For a second, Harry froze, but before Severus could pull back he began to respond, his lips moving, his tongue meeting Severus’ to tangle erotically. 

Severus ran his hands down Harry’s back to cup his arse, arching up to frot against Harry’s groin. For a few brief, glorious seconds, Harry rocked against him until--

“No, I’m sorry, we can’t,” Harry gasped, jumping out of Severus’ bed. “I’m--” He stared at Severus. “Sorry!” And with that he turned tail and fled. 

Disoriented, Severus looked down at himself, surprised to find he was still wearing his nightshirt. _I thought Harry Banished that._ He frowned. Had it all been a dream? It had to have been. Severus scowled upon realising his sheets were wet. _Merlin. Nocturnal emissions? At my age?_

As the realisation of what he’d done flooded his mind, Severus buried his face in his hands. In that moment, Harry’s reaction made complete sense. _I attacked him! I was thrashing in bed, he came to check on me, and I--_ Horrified, Severus stared up at the ceiling unmoving until the elves brought him breakfast, then he made his decision.

By the time Poppy arrived, Severus had almost completed packing and was standing beside his bed, contemplating his options. _I certainly cannot stay here._

“Severus?” Poppy walked towards him. “What are you doing?” 

“Well that should be obvious, Madam. I’m leaving,” Severus said, tone cool.

She pursed her lips. “I believe we had an arrangement. Until you can do proper magic while ambulating--” 

“ _Incendio_!” Severus snapped, and the copy of the _Prophet_ that the elves had brought with breakfast that morning went up in flames. 

Poppy jumped back, eyebrow raised. “My goodness. Wandless magic at that.” 

Without replying, Severus turned away, placing the last of his meagre belongings inside his trunk. With effort, he shrunk it, picked it up, and slipped it into his pocket. 

“Is it your intention to burn down my new infirmary?” asked Poppy acerbically, arms crossed. 

“ _Finite_!” Pushing past her and the slightly singed table, Severus started for the door. 

“You’re leaving without telling anyone?” 

Severus paused but did not turn back to look at her. “And who would you have me tell?” 

“Minerva. Harry--” 

“Potter has been an...adequate caregiver, but I no longer require his services. And as for Minerva... You may tell her I’ll...be in touch.” 

Poppy sighed audibly. “Severus, I don’t know what happened between you and Harry, but there’s something you should know--” 

_He didn’t tell her_? Severus frowned. _That’s more than I deserve._ “I know all I need to, Madam. Good day.” 

“Severus!” 

Ignoring her, Severus walked out, pausing when he saw the long, dark hallway before him. _I wish I could simply Apparate and not be forced to walk past everyone--_ He paused. Minerva hadn’t said that they’d revoked his position, she’d just asked if he wanted it back. _I should still be able to--_

Pulling out his wand, Severus closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The world closed in around him and for a moment he was sure he was going to be squeezed to death. Then, he landed in one piece. 

Opening his eyes, Severus looked around at his dusty, dreary childhood home. He sighed. At least his surroundings matched his mood. 

~

There was no food; everything that had been left in the house had long since spoiled, so, dredging up energy from somewhere, Severus went to the local grocer. To do that, however, he would need money. Hoping that no one had detected the Muggle cash he’d squirrelled away in the house, Severus went hunting.

Everything was intact and, as pleased as he could be given the circumstances, Severus managed to get some tea, bread, butter, cheese, Parma ham, and even a bottle of wine. 

Once back home, exhausted from the day, Severus put together a simple meal and sat by the fireplace afterward, sipping wine and staring into the flames. _What a fool you were,_ he castigated himself. _How could you think the sodding saviour of the wizarding world would ever want you_?

He’d put up wards around the house a long time before and he felt a stirring in those wards just before someone pounded on the door. “Severus? Are you there?” 

_Harry_? Sitting up straight, Severus briefly contemplated ignoring him until he went away. 

“I know you’re in there, I can sense you! Let me in or I’ll say what I have to say out here for all your neighbours to hear!” 

_So much for that._ Scowling, Severus stomped to the door, throwing it open. “What do you want, Potter?” 

Harry blinked at him, his hand raised and half-way to the door. “You, actually.” 

Severus sucked in a breath. “You made it clear this morning that I am the last thing you want, Potter, how _dare_ you show up in my home to mock me--?” 

“May I come in or would you really like to discuss this out here?” Harry interrupted, cutting his eyes towards the house to the left of Severus’. “Someone in there seems quite interested in me. They’ve been watching from behind the curtain since I walked up--” 

“Get in, then,” snarled Severus, stepping aside. “Since you seem determined to make my humiliation complete.” Shutting the door to screen them from the neighbours’ prying eyes, Severus spun to face Harry. “Say your piece and get out.” 

“What was that this morning, Severus?” asked Harry quietly. 

Severus looked away. “That was a mistake. I...apologise.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “It didn’t seem like a mistake to me. In fact, it seemed very deliberate.” 

“Almost as deliberate as the way you pushed me away,” Severus replied dryly. He sighed. “I was...disoriented. I’d just awoken from a dream and you were there and--” Severus swallowed. “I suppose that if you wish to press charges I cannot stop you--”

“Are you mad?” Harry burst out. “The only thing I want to press is my body against yours!” 

Severus blinked. “What? Then why the devil did you run?” he burst out.

Harry’s smile was almost shy. “I didn’t _run_ , I just needed time to...recover. The way you touched me, kissed me--” He sighed. “I was afraid I’d crawl into your bed and never leave.” 

Something inside Severus eased. “It must have been obvious that I would not have objected,” he said more softly.

Harry shook his head, his mouth set in a mulish line. “I couldn’t, it wouldn’t have been right. You’re my patient! I’ve signed the Healer’s Pledge, Severus.” Harry held out a parchment. “Are you aware of what it says?”

“How should I know?” Severus asked. “I’ve never been a Healer or mediwizard.” 

Harry smiled. “I thought not. Anyway, I brought a copy for you to read. I think number three is particularly relevant.” Harry waited until Severus accepted the parchment, then he walked over to the fireplace, staring down into the flames. 

Eyes narrowed, Severus dropped his eyes and read. * _One: I agree not to attempt to kill any soul by means of a potion of herbs. Two: I agree not to divulge the secret of a man who has trusted me. Three: I agree not to covet beauty of form in any patient with a view to fornicating with them--_ Looking back up at Harry, he said, “Beauty of form?” 

Harry pursed his lips and gave him a slow once-over. “I don’t think you realise just how hot you are.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You cannot possibly be saying--” 

“That I want you?” Harry nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He shrugged. “I’ve had a huge crush on the Half-Blood Prince since sixth year, and when I discovered it was you I-- Well I went a bit mad.” He exhaled. “Back then, I couldn’t believe Dumbledore trusted you. Anyway, when I saw you almost die and then got to see your memories, I finally realised what a courageous man you were, how wrong I was about you.” He smiled. “I decided I would help you get back on your feet. And then I, Merlin help me, I fell for you again. But, as a part of your health care team, I couldn’t break the rules I’d signed, so when you kissed me--”

Severus blinked. “You mean to tell me that for once in your life you decided to follow the rules?” he deadpanned. “How...orthodox of you.”

Harry flushed but kept going. “And I didn’t feel comfortable asking for any special treatment, so I had to get Madam Pomfrey to agree to--”

Severus held up a hand. “I understand.” He turned away. “And so, while you are involved in my healing we cannot--” He gasped as hands settled on his shoulders. 

“You didn’t read the bottom of the parchment, did you?” Harry whispered, his breath hot on Severus’ cheek. “Or you’d have seen that Madam Pomfrey’s taken me off your case. That’s what I spent the day getting her to do.” 

“What?” Severus spun to face him, eyes searching Harry’s. 

Harry grinned. “I’m no longer your assistant Healer. Which means I can definitely ‘covet the beauty of your form’.” 

“With a view to fornicating?” asked Severus, smirking. 

Harry swallowed hard. “Most definitely. And have I mentioned that I love hearing you say the word fornicating?”

“To be honest I’d prefer we act it out rather than talk about it,” Severus murmured. 

Harry hooked his arms around Severus’ neck. “Me, too. And, don’t worry, I shan’t divulge any of your secrets or try to poison you, even though I’m no longer your Healer.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “If you start quoting that entire document--”

“No quoting,” Harry promised, sliding his thigh between Severus’ legs. “I just need to know one thing.” 

“Yes?” Severus asked. 

“Will you tell me what that dream I woke you up from this morning was all about?” Harry grinned. “It must have been pretty good.”

Severus smirked. “It’s probably best that I show you.” 

~

Something told Severus that actual sex with Harry would turn out to be far more satisfying than dream sex. And although he realised things would probably be less perfect, they would certainly be much more real. 

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Harry asked. 

“I had planned to sleep here, actually,” replied Severus. “The bedroom may not be in the best shape. It has been very...neglected.” 

Harry nodded, looping his arms up and around Severus’ neck. “Then we’ll stay here.” He closed his eyes and the ratty old sofa that Severus hadn’t bothered to replace expanded, becoming a comfortable-looking bed. 

“I see you’ve finally mastered some wandless magic.” 

Drawing Severus towards the bed, Harry smiled. “I’ve learned a lot of new things since you were my teacher, Severus.”

Severus hummed. “Is that so? Show me.”

Reaching up, Harry kissed him, and it was a far different experience from the one that morning. At the first brush of Harry’s tongue against his lips, Severus sighed into his mouth and relaxed. They swayed together, Severus getting a bit dizzy before he was helped down onto the makeshift bed. 

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, looking anxious. “Am I moving too fast? We don’t have to--”

Severus shut him up in the best way he knew, by pulling him down for another kiss, desire thrumming through him as Harry lay him back and straddled him. “You did this in my dream, actually.” 

Harry grinned. “Was it good?”

“It was exceptional.” Severus’ hands settled on Harry’s hips. “And yet I anticipate what we do will be even better.”

Leaning down, Harry brushed their lips together. “I hope you’re right.” 

Their mouths melded together again. It seemed Harry enjoyed kissing Severus, if the enthusiasm which he brought to the task was any indication. He groped Harry’s arse as they settled together on the bed, his legs spreading as Harry stretched out, lodging himself between them.

They rocked together slowly, learning each other. Severus discovered that when Harry licked his jaw, nuzzling his healed scars, it made his cock throb, and when he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, his kisses grew hotter, deeper. 

Somewhere along the way, their clothes disappeared; Severus assumed due to Harry’s wandless magic skills, not that he was complaining. 

Harry rolled onto his side, pulling Severus close. “What do you want?” he whispered. 

Severus smiled, recalling how he’d asked his dream Harry the very same question. “You, Harry.” 

Harry moaned. “How--?” 

“However you like,” Severus whispered, his fingers tightening on Harry’s arse instinctively. 

“You know,” gasped Harry, thrusting with his hips. “I’m getting the impression that you really like my arse.” 

“Perceptive,” Severus murmured. “How did I give myself away?”

“You stare at it all the time.” Harry grinned. “I don’t think you realise how reflective the windows in the infirmary are.” 

Severus flushed. “I--”

Harry interrupted him with a kiss. “I didn’t say I minded.” 

More comfortable, Severus ran his hands over Harry’s skin, over the firm planes of muscle, the warm skin, leaning in to kiss his chest and lick his nipples. But whenever possible, he kept returning to Harry’s arse, clutching it, kneading it. “I want--”

“Yes?” Harry whispered, encouraging. “Tell me.” 

“I want to be inside you.” 

“Yes,” said Harry, reaching for Severus and gently pulling him on top of him. “Please.” 

Severus tried to cast a lubrication spell, frowning when nothing happened. “I...I don’t have any lubricant.” 

Harry smiled up at him. “Good thing I came prepared then, isn’t it?” He held up his hand and a second later a tube flew into it. 

“You could have used the spell,” Severus murmured. 

Harry blushed, handing him the tube. “Sometimes my concentration goes when I’m...distracted.” 

Severus chuckled, deftly opening the tube and slathering the slippery substance over his fingers. “Then it appears I shall have to show you the benefits of concentrating.” 

As Severus spread the lube where it needed to go, slippery fingers stretching and opening Harry slowly, carefully, they kissed, their tongues curling together languorously while their bodies strained to get closer.

One finger led to two, led to Harry arching up with a gasp. “All right?” Severus asked, freezing with two fingers buried to the knuckles. 

Harry, his face glowing with perspiration, smiled. “Brilliant. More, please.” He shifted, muscles trying to pull Severus’ fingers deeper.

Severus obliged, smothering kisses over every part of Harry he could reach as he moved the fingers around, finally finding the spot inside Harry he was looking for. 

“Yes!” Harry cried. “God.” 

Far less careful with himself, Severus slathered on the lube thickly before positioning himself. It didn’t help having a debauched-looking Harry licking his lips and staring at him from beneath heavy-lidded eyes. “Fuck me, Severus.” 

Severus’ cock twitched and he groaned, thrusting home into tight, silken heat. Harry’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist in encouragement.

Moving slowly at first, Severus finally sped up when he could no longer sustain the steady pace. Harry, clearly doing his best to make Severus lose control, was clinging to him and whispering filthy, delicious things. “Want you so much...come on, fuck me hard, ride me, make me taste you...so good, so hard, yes, more--”

Bending his head, Severus buried his face in Harry’s neck. “God, I can’t last--Come for me, Harry,” he gasped. “Milk my cock.” 

With a choked cry, Harry convulsed, and as liquid warmth spread between them, Severus sped up, pounding into Harry, making the sofa cum bed shake. Finally, just as Harry stilled, Severus shuddered, pouring himself into Harry. He groaned, hovering above Harry for a suspended moment before collapsing, trembling, into Harry’s arms. 

Rolling onto his side next to Harry, Severus caught his breath before opening his eyes to find a very satisfied-looking Harry staring at him, eyes glowing. Severus opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, then ended up yawning instead.

“You’ve had a long day.” Harry leaned in, nuzzling Severus’ jaw. “As a former member of your health care team, I prescribe rest.” Severus felt the curve of his mouth as he smiled and continued, “And then perhaps a repeat performance once you’ve regained your strength. After all,” he smirked, “this therapy is just what the Healer prescribed.”

“This is just another excuse to practice your Muggle physical therapy on me, isn’t it?” Severus grumbled, although really, he doubted anyone would buy that he was in any way upset after that spectacular sex.

Harry chuckled. “Get some sleep, Severus. We’ll talk later.”

_Talk_? Severus began to reply but instead his eyes closed and knew no more.

~

“So what are your career plans for the future?” Harry whispered, his head lying on Severus’ chest as they both watched the fire die down. They’d both stirred a couple of hours later but, being comfortable, neither was eager to move.

“I’m not sure.” Severus sighed. “While I had no love for teaching the younger years, I wouldn’t mind taking on a few advanced students. My real hope, however, is that I can start my own potion business and do research on the side.”

Harry raised his head, resting his chin on Severus’ chest and staring at him. “You should talk to Minerva. I heard her talking about hiring another Potions professor to help Slughorn.” 

“A part-time position would be...reasonable,” Severus said. “As long as Minerva would let me run my potion business from Hogwarts.” 

“I’ll talk to her.” Harry smiled. “It would be brilliant to have you there. We could continue...this.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What exactly is this?” 

Harry licked his lips. “Something I hope we do a lot more of,” he said, tone firm. 

_As do I._ Severus nodded. “I would be amenable to that,” he replied, his heart suddenly light. Knowing that Harry wanted to see more of him was quite encouraging. “What are _your_ career plans?” 

Harry blushed. “I’m afraid I had an ulterior motive for mentioning Hogwarts before. Madam Pomfrey is getting ready to retire, so as soon as my training’s complete next year, she wants me to take over as Hogwarts’ resident Healer.” He eyed Severus through his lashes. “That way we’d be in the same place. Together. It would make this, whatever this is, a lot easier.” 

“That it would.” With an unexpectedly bright future stretching out before him, Severus couldn’t help but think Harry’s uncanny luck was rubbing off on him. _Although that’s not the only thing that’s been rubbing off._ His arms tightened around Harry. “I shall talk to Minerva in the morning. Perhaps I can even help with rebuilding Hogwarts.” He smirked. “One condition, however.” 

Harry nodded. “Anything.” 

“You should be careful when promising a Slytherin anything,” Severus said. 

Harry smiled softly. “I trust you. What is it?” 

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Severus said, “My quarters will need to be repainted. I insist you do it. Watching you paint is...enjoyable.”

Harry laughed. “I knew you were ogling me!” 

“Of course I was.” Severus narrowed his eyes. “Something tells me you meant for me to ogle you.” 

Harry shook his head. “No comment.” He grinned. “Although I definitely didn’t mind.” 

Severus sighed. “Very well. Back to Hogwarts it is.” 

“We’ll love having you. _I’ll_ love having you.” Harry said, leaning in for a kiss before again settling against him. Soon, he was dozing. 

“And I, you,” Severus whispered before relaxing and staring into the fire. It was only right that he would be alongside Harry to rebuild Hogwarts. After all, Harry had rebuilt _him_. 

~ 

 

*Harry’s oath was adapted from the Oath of Asaph.


End file.
